


Two Parallels Touch

by NiciJones



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Celebrations, M/M, Oscar nominaitons, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: Armie and Timmy are on the plane to Rome when they are watching the nominations. When Timothée is announced to be nominated as best leading actor feelings escalate.





	Two Parallels Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This happened also the same day but is a lot more reasonable than the first one.  
> This one goes to the amazing slack crew again. I've been living with even more sleep deprivation since meeting you and yet I'm smiling all day. <3

They’re in a plane some thousand feet over European ground on their way to Rome. They had the tablet on the table in front of them and plucked in a pair of headphones which they were currently sharing.   
They were both nervous which meant that Armie was not stopping to talk and Timmy became quiet. He knew his friend was coping like that. _I know how to talk a wall between me and whatever is affecting me, he’d once explained._ Timmy on the other side was shrinking in his ridiculously large business class seat.  
The countdown surpassed the five-minute mark and Timmy took a shuddering breath.   
“In the end who cares about the Academy Awards anyway? Who cares about the awards when you were there for making the movie? None of this will top that experience.” Armie rattled off.  
“Armie, could you please- shut up for a second?” Timmy asked and squeezed his eyes shut. His life had changed so abruptly and completely ever since he got to make this movie. But he had never thought he would have even a slim chance of being nominated for the Academy Awards.  
It was good Armie had proposed to travel together when the news was coming out. Alone.  
He needed someone to support him right now. He needed him to support _him_ right now.   
“You know, none of this truly matters though, right? I’ll be here for you and proud of you no matter what.” Armie explained softly.  
Timmy nodded and took a deep breath. It still was a lot.  
“Do you have a statement prepared?” Armie asked.  
Timmy shook his head. It was probably bad luck to write something before it was actually necessary he’d thought.  
Armie sighed. “You’re too innocent for this industry.” He mumbled but in a soft endearing tone. He secretly admired that.  
The screen of the tablet went black and another countdown started. Two minutes to go. Timmy started drumming his fingers and Armie’s leg was bouncing.  
They only listened with half an ear to the first few categories. Their hearts were beating loudly, hands sweating and limbs not able to hold still. When they announced another break they both let out an irritated noise.  
“Fuck, I can’t do this,” Timmy said.   
“It’s just one and a half minute.” Armie pointed out soothingly.   
“It feels like hours.” Timmy moaned and covered his face with his hands.  
“Maybe we crash before that and you’ll never know.” Armie teased.  
Timmy peaked at him through his fingers. “I fucking hate you.”   
“Which is why you wanted to be alone with me for this moment,” Armie whispered and smiled knowingly.  
“Exactly,” Timmy grumbled. Then the live stream continued and they had to be quiet again.  
Female actress in supporting role was the first category announced and they both held their breaths because obviously, the male ones were coming up next.   
Timmy slipped his hand in Armie’s and squeezed it tightly. They had each other’s back. No matter what.  
“Sam Rockwell, Woody Harrelson.”  
Timmy squeezed Armie’s hand tighter. He was possibly more excited than Armie.  
“Christopher Plummer, Willem Dafoe.”  
Armie tore his eyes from the screen and looked over at Timothée. His lips were pierced and he was not blinking but staring at the screen. He was rooting so much for him. He really wanted for him to get nominated even though Armie had learned from him in this movie. Even though it was all Timmy’s and Luca’s work. It was all thanks to this movie his life had changed so much. For the better. The true gift had been making this movie. It was going back to Italy now with Timmy at his side.   
“Richard Jenkins.”   
Timmy let out a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly and turned his head to look at Armie with big, sad eyes.  
Armie just smiled and shook his head. “I don’t mind.” He said softly.  
“You don’t mind? Armie, my Elio would never work without your Oliver! That’s not fair! I am refusing if they nominate me but won’t acknowledge what you did for this movie.” He declared.  
Armie chuckled and shook his head. “You won’t.”  
Timmy crossed his arms and sneaked a look at the screen.   
“If it bothers you so much, you can always still ask me to be your plus one.” Armie pointed out and grinned.  
“I would! In a heartbeat!” Timmy explained.   
“And now to the male actors in a leading role.”   
Armie squeezed Timmy’s hand who suddenly had completely fallen quiet.  
“Timo-”  
Timmy should not hear the end of that sentence because there was a large hand gripping his jaw and pulling him in to meet familiar lips.  
It started out as an enthusiastic press of lips, a reaction to the sheer amount of happiness, adoration and pride Armie felt right now. A kind of displacement activity. But then he couldn’t bring himself to pull back because Crema was suddenly there in his mind and the days when they only belonged to each other. He tilted his head and licked Timothée’s bottom lip.   
This seemed to wake him from his daze. Perhaps he was back in Italy, too, where they would be again soon. Together for the first time again and not in whatever parallel life they were leading while they were in the States.  
The younger man answered in kind pressing in and opening his mouth for Armie to explore again what territory he once ruled.   
Armie went slow but not because he was hesitant or afraid but rather because he was savouring the experience. He was suddenly back to nights of drinking and talking, days of kissing and making out while calling it work and getting paid for it. He was back in Timmy’s arms. God, how he missed _this_ , how he missed _him_.   
When they parted they didn’t move apart very far. Their foreheads leaned together and it took them a moment to catch their breaths and find back into reality. Why were they here? What had just happened?  
“Academy Award nominee,” Armie whispered and grinned. “Now you gotta take me as your plus one, you know?” He said teasingly.  
“Like I would mind.” Timothée grinned but he was still confused about what just happened, Armie could read it in his gaze.  
He pulled him in for a hug. “I told you.” He said softly.  
Timmy closed his eyes and held on. His brain was a jumbled mess between the nomination and fucking hell whatever that kiss was?  
“I’m so glad you are here right now. There was no one else I wanted to share this moment with more.” He mumbled.   
Armie had to hide his face in his neck at that. Timmy could be overwhelming with his honesty sometimes.  
He managed to pick the tablet back up then which they’d managed to knock over and collect the headphones and saw best pictures being announced and nudged Timmy to get him to pay attention at least to what was being shown. Well, and then Call Me By Your Name was announced.  
“Oh my God.” Timmy breathed out.  
“We did it! Luca did it!” Armie explained and stood up. “Stewardess, champagne for the man of the day please!” He exclaimed. They needed to celebrate this.   
Timmy chuckled and blushed trying to pull Armie back down into his seat. He did so after he got a nod from the woman.  
Timmy stared at him for a moment when he was seated again.   
“What?” Armie asked.  
“Nothing. I’m just- I’m so glad.” He sneaked his hand into Armie’s again before leaning over to press a soft kiss on Armie’s cheek. “You are impossible.”  
Armie blushed slightly. A sign his walls were down. “Luca will be proud, too.” He said deflecting the topic.  
Timmy nodded. “It’s been one and half a year now since we were in Italy together.”  
“It’s pretty cheesy we are going back now.” Armie agreed.  
“Maybe this is just our very own version of Call Me By Your Name,” Timmy said and leant back. It was obvious he had meant it as a joke but it got Armie thinking.  
“Armie.” He said softly.  
Timothée froze. “What did you just say?” He asked quietly.  
“Armie,” he repeated and looked him straight in the eyes. This boy who was so much of him now. Who belonged to him. Who was him.   
Timothée shuttered. “Timothée.” He whispered hand squeezing Armie’s.   
“Stop,” Armie whispered looking down. This was not right. This- It should only be spoken when it was true. And Timmy did not need him. Sure, he profited from having a more experienced friend but- that could’ve been anyone. He was not a vital part of him. Armie Hammer’s sad excuse for a person would never come close to what Timothée was as a person.   
“Timmy, Timmy, Timmy.” He got as an answer like it was truer every time Timothée said it. Like he truly was a part of Timothée, like everything that made Timmy Timmy was him now, was in him.  
“Stop.” He repeated again voice breaking.  
Timmy shut his mouth this time but only because the stewardess was approaching with two glasses of champagne.  
“Congratulations,” she said politely and it was on Timmy to thank her because Armie had turned away hiding his vulnerable face again by looking out of the window.  
They would land and travel onto Crema soon where memories lay buried Armie was not sure he could face yet. Especially not with Timmy’s voice in his ear calling him by his name.


End file.
